Irrealidad
by saorii28
Summary: Ichigo reflexiona acerca de su relacion con Rukia, haciendolo ver su realidad, y añorando la irrealidad de su vida SONGFIC ...ONE SHOT...


_Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, tampoco la cancion qe se llama Irrealidad y le pertenece al grupo de Gamma _

_Es mi primer fic de esta pareja una disculpa sino logro mostrar las personalidades de los personajes_

_No pensé que esto sucedería algún día, que yo sintiera esto por esa maldita enana, recuerdo que antes, cuando cursábamos el instituto solía molestarme al que me preguntaran por la relación que tenía con esa pequeña bipolar, pero es que… ¿Cómo decir que ella era una shinigami? Y ahora aun peor, ¿Cómo decir que estoy enamorado de esa enana, de Kuchiki Rukia?_

**Hoy me como el orgullo, doy todo mi valor **

**Todo lo que he escondido, lo confieso en amor **

**Ya me canse de estar solo, de verla caminar **

**Y que entre ella y yo solo es amistad**.

_Han pasado ya 5 años desde que me convertí en shinigami, 5 años desde que me atravesó el pecho con su Zanpaku-tō, yo desde que la vi llegar por mi ventana, quede encantado con sus ojos violetas, por su forma de ser, parecida a la mía debo decir…_

_Pero mi orgullo nunca me dejo ver la verdad que estaba ante mis ojos, la verdad que se escondía en mi armario, la verdad que muchos descubrieron antes que yo, antes que tú…_

_Antes que nosotros_

_Estoy cansado de caminar tan solo, porque aunque vaya con mis amigos, incluso, aunque vaya contigo, me siento solo, quiero caminar juntos, ser más que amigos…_

**Pero hoy el mundo cambia, la fuerza gana **

**Toma mi mano, ven siéntate **

**Quítame el peso de la espalda **

**Desde hace tiempo me causa estrés. **

_Mi acción te toma por sorpresa, me arme de valor y por fin te tomo de la mano, ahora debo quitarme este maldito peso de no haberte contestado, aquella vez tu pregunta…_

**Las miradas de frente, con mi miedo presente **

**Esta vez no me importa, se lo voy a decir **

**Ella pregunta ¿qué tienes?, que pasa por tu mente **

**Ojala no le asuste lo que va a descubrir **

**¡Di que sí!... **

-que rayos tienes Ichigo, ¡deja de mirarme así idiota!-

-maldición Rukia solo cierra la boca, tengo algo importante que decirte y tu no me ayudas poniéndote a gritarme-

-pues habla de una buena vez imbécil, que puede aparecer un hollow e interrumpirte-

-de nuevo…-

-que… ¿Qué dijiste Ichigo?-

-que siempre que te quiero contar esto, aparece un maldito hollow, o te hablan de tu división-

-Ichigo, ¡soy teniente! Tengo responsabilidades como tal, el que me hayan dejado la protección de esta ciudad es por la enorme presión espiritual que emana de aquí, sabes que por eso estoy, de no ser asi estaría cualquier oficial-

-ósea que, ¿Qué solo por eso estas aquí enana? No hay otro motivo, solo es trabajo y ya, un deber-

-maldita sea Ichigo no te pongas sentimental, sabes perfectamente que no solo es por el trabajo-

-sí, lo sé, Rukia de eso quiero hablar, tú me preguntaste que ¿qué éramos?-

-y tu contestaste que éramos más que amigos, pero menos que amantes, lo recuerdo bien descerebrado, pero ya lo olvídalo, no tiene importancia, solo me confundí, debe ser por estar tanto tiempo en este mundo-

-Rukia de eso quiero hablarte, quiero aclararte esa respuesta… ¿Qué haces? ¡Maldita seas enana! ¡Deja ese teléfono que me cuesta hablar de esto!-

-¡rápido Ichigo! Se localizó a un Menos cerca de aquí-

**Pues mis ojos están tan rojos **

**Y es por tanto llorar que no te puedo besar! **

**Es que muero, que estoy en el suelo **

**Y es por tanto luchar con esta horrible ansiedad **

**Pero hoy rompo este horrible círculo de amistad **

**Y le doy riesgo a un noviazgo para que empiece a flotar! **

_Llegamos tarde a casa, ese Menos sí que estuvo difícil, Inoue nos invitó a su casa para comer y así poder descansar un poco en lo que ella nos curaba, nos encontramos cansados, vas para tu habitación, yo me acuesto en mi cama, no me gusta verte partir, debo confesarte esto pronto o estallare en mil pedazos…_

_Me levanto decidido, entro a tu cuarto sin avisar, te exaltas un poco y empiezas a gritar que si no se tocar, y no sé cuántas idioteces más, no te pongo atención, es solo que siempre he amado cuando te enojas, te ves simplemente… adorable. Respiro profundo, es hora de hacerlo, te lo diré, te diré que siento por ti._

**Desde hace tiempo te adoro y no puedo aceptar **

**Que tu amistad la valoro, pero puede matar **

**Niña veme a los ojos, ruego por algo mas **

**El ser más que tu amigo seria irrealidad **

_¡Al fin lo dije! Me siento liberado –_Cuando te dije, que "éramos más que amigos, pero menos que amantes" me refería realmente que yo te veo más allá de una enana insoportable, mas allá de una simple amiga, pero menos que una amante, Rukia, yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti, sé muy bien lo difícil que puedes llegar a ser, vamos llevas 5 años pateándome el trasero, la espalda, la cara y dándome demás golpes cuando algo que hago no te agrada, con tus estúpidos insultos me haces reaccionar de mis estupideces y ¡que valla que son muchas! Y todo eso me agrada de ti, jamás cambiaria mi pasado, porque realmente tu no cambiaste mi mundo, mi mundo sin ti era la irrealidad, y solo cuando tu llegaste a él, la lluvia por fin paro.

**Y al final, me toma con un fuerte abrazo **

**Me da las gracias por confesar **

**Me toma del pelo, y me dice un secreto **

_Empiezas a decir que estas igual que yo, solo que aquella respuesta te dolió, y que te tratabas de asegurar que no había pasado algo, que estabas bien, que yo solo era el imbécil humano cruce de especies que no te importaba, solo éramos amigos._

_**Que desde hace tiempo ella se siente igual**_

**Ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual **

**Después de tanto esconderlo ¡ya somos algo más! **

**Ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual **

**Finalmente es mía y de nadie mas **

**Dijo que ¡sí!... **

_Estoy más que feliz, ahora sé que me ama a mí, no a Renji ni a Ashido, sino a mí, y lo hace por quien soy, y no porque le recuerde a Kaien._

**Pues mis ojos están tan rojos **

**Y es por tanto llorar que ahora te puedo besar! **

**Es que vuelo, que estoy en el cielo **

**Es porque ya te tengo y no te voy a dejar **

**Pero hoy gracias a dios rompí este horrible círculo de amistad **

**Y le doy riesgo a un noviazgo para que ¡empiece a flotar! **

_Nos besamos, fue como siempre espere que seria, quizá este beso lo he esperado desde los 15 años, si lo deseo desde aquella vez, cuando la salvava, cuando me salvava ella, siempre quise hacerlo, pero tan solo era un adolescente con miedo al amor, con miedo de ser feliz, y ella siempre tan segura, tan madura, tan… tan Rukia…_

**Me toma del pelo, me dice ¡te quiero! **

**Por fin por fin es ¡mía! mía y de nadie ¡más! **

**Me empieza a morder los labios, después de tanto esperar **

**Por fin por fin es ¡mía! mía y de nadie ¡más!... **

_No quiero que esto acabe, este momento es perfecto, llevo tanto soñando esto, amo que se haya vuelto mi realidad… _

**Pero suena la alarma **

**Y entra el sol por la ventana... **

**Esto es un sueño más **

**Esto es irrealidad. **

**Prefiero quedarme en mi sueño **

**Prefiero no despertar **

**Prefiero la irrealidad **

**Quedarme en la irrealidad! **

**Ooooohh!... **

**Oooh ooh**

_No me desanimo se que algún dia esto será mi realidad, se que ella me ama, estos lazos jamas se romperán… no importa cuanto peleemos, ni cuanto golpes vayan de por medio, se que estos lazos se incrementaran. _

_Me distraigo de mis pensamientos al escuchar que tocan mi puerta, le digo que pueden pasar, y la verdad no me sorprendo de verla aquí, se que vendría…_

-como amaneciste pelos de zanahoria, descansaste de la paliza que te metio ese Menos-

-no querras decir "que nos metio" enana-

-vaya creo que alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo, como siempre-

-callate de una vez enana, como quieres que me levante si todos los días entras tu nada mas para insultarme o sino viene el loco de mi padre a despertarme con su amor paternal manifestado con golpes-

-Ichigo… yo-

-¿a que viniste Rukia?-

-etto… lo de ayer… ¿Qué querias decirme?-

-de verdad quieres saberlo shinigami-

-jajaja, no soy shinigami, soy Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki-

No se el por que pero creo que a partir hoy puedo acostumbrarme en vivir mi irrealidad a lado de ella.

Tal vez, bueno no tal vez, yo se que antes no quería ver feliz, quería vivir una realidad como la de todos, como la gente normal, y entonces llego ella a mi vida, y la espada del destino cayo, arrastrándonos a ambos, obligándonos a caer juntos, y entonces esa irrealidad en la que vivía se volvió lo mas preciado para mi

-Rukia, Gracias a ti se que jamas volvara a llover.


End file.
